


His Story starts Now

by Messy_haired_bum



Series: Unnatural Writers Club [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Fairy Tales AU, Hahaha what, M/M, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, dragon cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_haired_bum/pseuds/Messy_haired_bum
Summary: A tale of True Love, no matter how unconventional that was. Or a Prince who grabbed another Prince and ran away to stay with a bewildered dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't need romance, I have - "  
> Dragon/Prince AU
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its character.

Prince Demetrius of the Winchester was not happy. Sure, he had the blood of royalty flowing in his veins, and the prestigious position of being the eldest of the princes, thus, being the next heir to the royal throne. Sure, he had servants at a flick of his hand, and many people were willing to bend over backwards to please him. But he was not happy. He was twenty-one, his Story had not begun, and now, he was beginning to think it never would.

His parents, King Jonathan and Marianne, John and Mary to their loved ones, had been each other's True Love when they shared the Kiss on the King's eighteenth birthday. Their Story climaxed with the birth of Prince Demetrius, then 4 years later, Prince Samuel, bringing about an era of Happy Ever After to the country of Winchester. The kingdom rejoiced, and they lived in peace and harmony ever since.

That was 17 years ago.

When Prince Samuel was six months old, Mary burnt to death on the ceiling of his nursery, face forever paralyzed in pain and fear. This was the catalyst for the disasters that followed.

In a world ruled by the laws of the Tales, Happy Ever After was the equivalent of other worlds' Paradise. When it came, peace came, and it lasted for a lifetime. True Lovers united, and Happy Ever After followed. That was the rule. This was a guarantee for star-crossed lovers, that they got to grow old and live happily together. There was no place for exception, for flaws and mistakes. So when the Queen died young, no one expected it. Happy Ever After became a flawed concept, the world tilted on its axis, and the kingdom quickly fell to pandemonium.

Jonathan, his Father, had changed so much that Demetrius had trouble reconciling the man the King had become with the man he once was. He became cold, ruthless, and so very angry at the world that had robbed him of his True Love. He blamed the only people there, Prince Demetrius and Prince Samuel, for the death of his beloved Marianne, and he was exceptionally cruel to Samuel. The Castle became a prison, and the princes its prisoners.

Demetrius was the First Prince, Heir to the throne, and the Son of Queen Marianne. He was his Brother's protector, his Father's toy soldier, and, well, it didn't matter now, did it? He remembered his Mother, the warmth and safety that just seemed to radiate from her. He remembered his Father, before he became this mockery of a parent. He remembered his family happy.

Samuel didn't. So Demetrius tried his best to make his little brother happy, in any way he could.

Even if it meant getting him away from their tyrant of a father.

By the time King Jonathan turned his ire towards his youngest son, Demetrius and Samuel were long gone.

...................................

_As it turns out, when two Stories collide, the old yields to the young. Marianne of the Winchester died when her Story ended, and Demetrius suffered as his began._

_Demetrius, of course, wouldn't know this until way later._

......................................

At the edge of the kingdom of Winchester, the Mountains of Enoch laid sprawled along the East side of the kingdom, a natural barrier against the invading armies. The mountains were high and rocky, at the same time wild and rich with nature, dangerous to even their most experienced hikers. Consequently, few people ever wandered there.

It was the perfect place to harbor two fugitive princes.

Dean (and he was Dean now, just as Samuel was just Sam) looked around the cave he selected with an appraising eye, working out the logistics of making this place home, at least for the time being. Not too high to climb down if needed to, and not so low as to be seen by others. Plenty of food to hunt and gather and the place was well-defended against cold and other extreme weather. He hadn't gone farther inside the cave, but for the first time in a long while, he thought he could do this. Could make this work.

Maybe some day he would return. Some day, he would stand before his Father and asked for the throne. Maybe he would die, without ever starting his Story. And maybe, he would meet his True Love and would, finally, be happy.

But for now, winter was coming, and he had work to do.

Dean walked further inside the cave.

.................................

_Dragons were ferocious, fearsome creatures that existed only in history, in the Old Tales, when the world was new and the Creator was still around. They were described as His most fierce warriors - protectors of the lands and their charges. They were beautiful and terrible; their appearances were both rejoiced and mourned, for they were the messengers of change. They represented the Potential for Happy Ever After, thus the harbingers for the mayhem that must preceded it. When He left, dragons faded back into the mist, and became myths to many._

_There were rumors, still, of their appearances, circling around countries like never ending gossips. Most were just make-believes. Some, well._

_Some were very, very true._

....................................

Looking into bemused blue eyes - giant, bemused blue eyes, he had to say - peering out from the dark, Dean had to contemplate the utter train wreck that was his life. For years, centuries, no one, no one had ever laid eyes on even the scales of dragons, making dragons mythical beasts at best, mere imagination of men on potion at worst. And here he was, princehood drop-out, possible branded traitor to his country, coming face to face with said creature. What were the odds, he wondered, that of all the caves in these mountains, he chose the one with a dragon in it?

What was even his life?

He refused to believe this was Fate. (Not yet.)

"Dee-!"

Dean quickly turned around, having just enough time to brace himself before his moose of a brother barreled into him with the grace of a newborn colt. He heard a grunt behind him, and entertained the idea of surprising an age-old being.

He peered back, seeing shrinking irises, and for a moment thought that the dragon was scared. Which would be funny. As soon as he could unclench enough to laugh.

Apparently hearing the snort too, Sam looked up. And froze. Dean could practically see the gears in his head turning, twisting and spinning, before shifting abruptly to his happy zone. His eyes lit up, smile stretched wide, letting his inner girl loose.

Sam released Dean and clambered up the ledge, bringing him that much closer to the dragon, who snorted and reared back in surprise. Dean had to sympathize with him; no one could stand his ground against the enthusiasm that was Sam personified. Letting his brother babbled on and on to an increasingly bewildered creature, Dean mused about chances and life. Then he pulled Sam off the wide-eyed dragon.

He was pretty sure he did not imagine the sigh of relief of Blue Eye right after Sam was out of his personal space.

........................................

_It was not that human never encountered dragons in the centuries after the Creator left. Just that they were mostly very loud and obnoxious and even malicious about it, which in turns pissed said dragons off. The humans were dealt with. Silently. Dragons liked their silence._

_There were, of course, a few exceptions._

.....................................

They ended up staying with the dragon. Of course they did. That was just what any self-respecting princes would do: fuck off and go live with a dragon. Now Dean had to question the validity of all those stories about dragons capturing princesses, because from where he stood, the princess could very well sneak off to elope with the dragon.

Not, that he was implying anything, mind you.

... Okay, maybe a bit. Just a bit.

Shut up, Sam.

Castiel (and the dragon's name was Castiel, go figure) was a perfect gentleman. As much as a six-foot tall, nine-foot long, overgrown winged lizard could, anyway. He graciously offered his home to them, and had been a great friend, even at times his thought process must had been like: this weird human was doing his weird human thing again. How curious. Complete with bewildered head tilt and intense blue eyes and all. He seemed oddly taken with Dean, which Sam teased to no end.

He kept bringing in gold and dead animals and the likes, leaving it near where Dean bedded. That one time the ex-prince woke up to a dead boar right at his face, blank dead eyes staring straight into horrified green, Dean had to put his foot down. Cas slunk away dejectedly, and Dean had to go find something to give the dragon back, because he had liked the gifts, when it was not dead and staring at his face while he slept anyway, and the creature was looking like someone (Dean) had kicked his puppy.

Looking into beaming face of the dragon, hovering excitedly over the ring Dean basically threw at him, he felt his face growing hot at the implication. Knowing Cas though, (and after reading through the mating habits of creatures,) he knew that he had made the right choice.

Didn't mean Sam could be a little shit about it though.

"So romantic." The bitch even had the gall to coo.

"Shut up, bitch." Was the immediate reply.

Castiel, usually unruffled by the brothers banter, butted in unexpectedly and calmly. "I don't need romance, Sam. I have Dean. That was everything I'd given my hoard for."

Dean blushed again, and he felt like he would never stop blushing. Sam was smiling his I'm-happy-for-you-big-brother-but-fucking-finally-really smile, and while Dean wished he could just wipe it off his face, he was busy staring at Cas right now.

Which was serious business, if anyone asked him.

Sam would just tell him he was being an idiot. The little bitch.

Dean stepped forward, ignoring Sam who was preparing to start gagging over PDA, and laid a kiss on the dragon's snout. He unexpectedly (or perhaps expectedly, because what else could they be, if not each other's True Love, as unlikely as it seemed) felt the magic took hold, and layered over the body of Castiel. A flash of light later, and a dark-haired, blue eyes man stood in his place. A very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

............................................

_Prince Demetrius of the Winchester, or Dean to his loved ones, knew that his Story had not ended, that he still had work to do, battles to fight, and hardship to overcome. But in that cave in the depth of the Mountains of Enoch, he looked at his Brother and Love, the two he treasured above everything, sitting side by side smiling and laughing, he thought he was, for the first time in a long while, happy._

THE END.


End file.
